Technical Field
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to microfluidic systems, devices and methods, and more particularly to microfluidic systems, devices and methods providing high throughput generation of combinatorial droplets.
Discussion of Related Art
Recent research in digital microfluidics has burgeoned as droplets can function as miniaturized reactors in biological and chemical applications. Droplet microfluidic platforms boast the ability to generate many reactions within short time periods. However, most droplet platforms digitize samples into discrete droplets and are limited to the analysis of single samples under homogeneous probe conditions1. Such platforms are incapable of addressing the needs of next generation applications which require large libraries of samples and probes. Examples include single nucleotide polymorphism SNP analysis for crop improvement and genotyping required for identification of genes associated with common diseases. Therefore, there remains a need for improved microfluidic systems, devices and methods.